Love Like Woe
by koganlovin
Summary: My first attempt to do a song fic and a POV based on the song "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set.


**Hello once again, So i have had the song "Love like Woe" by The Ready Set (I know, im kinda late...but better late than never) stuck in my head for the last few weeks now and it has invaded my brain. I got the idea of making it a song fic...so here is my attempt on writing my first Songfic and POV...(yeah double threat) hope you guys like it! And like always I want to thank SamUleys-wolf-gurl and Michelle550 for still being friends with me even after all the madness that goes on facebook. "YOU AINT GOT NO PANCAKE MIX"(this is for u two) and now on with the madness that I call my song fic...in 3...2...1...**

**Pairing: James and Kendall...another Kames :) **

**James' POV**

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_I kinda feel like it don't make _

_like-like-like it don't make_

_feel like it don't make se-se-se-se-sense_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

Kendall and I have been secretly dating for a month now and things are great between us at the moment. I shouldn't complain since he's the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, but I find myself asking if it's real.

But I'm finding out loves unreliable

Since we are in an open relationship, and he's not quite sure if he's more into girls or guys, he sometimes breaks our plans and runs off to her. Jo, his other half. I pretend that I am ok with it, but it secretly kills me inside watching how excited he gets while getting ready to see her.

_I'm giving all I got just to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

I do anything in my power to stop him from going, walking up behind him and kissing him in the one spot I'm sure she doesn't know about. Wrapping my arms around him, and slowly kissing him on his neck. Traveling with kisses down his neck, all while I pull his shirt up to expose his silky smooth chest.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_

_Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speakin' my name_

Knowing that he is one of the most lust for men in town I feel very lucky to have him in my arms. I slowly start undoing his belt, as he tilts his head back to rest it on my shoulder. I tilt down to give him the most seductive kiss I could possibly can, wanting him to moan my name and only mine.

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_

_that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_How can I say no?_

He moans my name as he breaks the kiss. I slowly turn him so he's now facing me, looking deep into his eyes we both know where this is going and are both dying to be in each other's arms. He inches in to give me a sultry kiss, making me weak in the knees feeling him moan my name against my lips. He pulls away from the kiss and looks into my eyes as he wraps his arms my neck and nuzzles our noses together. He starts to say "James...I..." But was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly pulls away from me and starts fixing his shirt. That son of a bitch, that quick he forgets about me. I watch as he walks to the mirror and sprays himself with my man spray and takes one last look at himself. He turns to look at me and gives me the most apologetic smile, I couldn't help but smile back. I watch as he walks out the room and opens the front door to let Jo in.

_She's got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_Girls got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

I lay back on the bed and stare off at the ceiling. I keep asking my self why do I even put myself threw that pain. He can't commit to either one of us and is just stringing us along. I tell myself that I'll call it off, that it's not healthy relationship. But can never bring myself to actually saying anything to him, because I start to think about his kiss and his touch that I ache for each day. For now I guess I'll suck it up and keep my mind occupied and off him.

_Its like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car_

_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kick it into gear when I see that face_

He walks in late at night and I watch him set his phone down on the bed-stand and walk into the bathroom. He doesn't know that I have been up and waiting around for him to get home. As soon as I hear the shower start , I make my way over to his bed and lay down. I make myself comfortable while I wait around for him to finally come out. I look down at his pillow and notice something poking from underneath. I slowly move the pillow up and notice that he has a picture of us way back when we were in 10th grade, when we first met. I pick it up and smile, the feeling almost overwhelming. "I knew I was more than just a fuck buddy," I say out loud, not realizing that the shower had gone off.

"What was that..?" Kendall asks, leaning on the doorway.

"I uh...I...Fuck...I didn't mean to snoop..." I said trying to sneak the picture back into the pillow.

"Yes..." Kendall says smirking, as he made his way to the bed.

"Wha...Yes...Yes...what…?" I asked confused, not sure what he meant. He sat down next to me and grabbed a hold of my hand, tracing the palm of my hand with his finger.

"Yes, your more than just a fuck buddy...I was going to tell you that I love you earlier but was interrupted by Jo...James...I love you" Kendall said as he pulled me into a kiss. And just as soon as it started it ended, him pulling away from my lips as soon as he heard his phone go off. "Hold on baby...Gotta take this call.." Kendall said, reaching over to get the phone from the bed-stand. I fall back on the bed knowing exactly who it is.

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break_

_Pulling up the sun_

_And I cant get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

I decide that since he wants to play games with me, I should play with him. I push him back so he wall back on the bed. Without ever breaking the conversation with her, he gives me a confused look. I look at him and wiggle my eyebrows before slowly hovering over him. I lean towards his chest and start placing sweet gentle kisses on his abs, while I undo his towel. I look up at him, laughing to myself knowing that he's trying to keep his cool while on the phone with Jo. I wait till he makes eye contact with me, and once his eyes met mine I stuck my tongue out and licked my way down his happy trail never once breaking eye contact. He moans quietly, and was soon questioned by Jo.

"I...um...I'm touching myself while thinking of you baby..." Kendall claims. I quickly snap my head up giving him an evil glare. He looks at me with wide eyes before mouthing "No I'm not..." shaking his head no vigorously. I give him a devious smirk before making my way down his happy trail. I make my way down to the very sensitive skin right above his member and start sucking on it, making sure to leave behind a mark. I catch him looking down at me giving the most adorable puppy eyes filled with both want and need. I couldn't help myself but fall for him once more, as much as I should hate him right now for taking to her while I'm trying to pleasure him, I'm not.

_Cause we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment,_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine?_

_(We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine?_

_(We'll be just fine)_

I make my way back up towards him and lay right beside him, pulling the hair off his face. I lean in and whisper into his free ear "I want you to make love to me...say you'll be mine." in a very seductive tone hoping that I'll get the reaction I want. He turns to look at me almost in disbelief. I just nod at him, hoping that he was agreeing with me.

"Jo I got to go..." He says before turning his phone off and throwing it to the end of the bed. I couldn't help but get mad at the fact that he didn't break things off with her right there and then, but he was mine for the night. I get caught off guard when he grabs me by the shirt and pulls me down on him.

"You didn't tell her about us" I say, looking off to the side. He pulls my chin gently with one finger and gives me one of his smiles that seem to make me forget about why I even was mad at him.

"I'll tell her...soon...I promise...Let me make love to you..." He says, catching my lips before I could even answer. He kissed me in a way that he never has ever kissed me before. It was more sensual, with more passion. He was taking his time with it, as if he was trying to tell me how he felt about me with this one kiss. My heart melted as the kiss deepened, his tongue practically down my throat. He pulled me down so I now was the one laying down and climbed on top without ever breaking the kiss. His hands traveled down to grab the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off, breaking the kiss to pull the shirt off my head. He then once again attacked my lips, starting back up right where he left off. I moaned his name into his mouth, loving how much passion there was in the kiss. I reached out and pulled on his hair, wanting nothing more than for him to be inside me right there and then. He took the hint, and traveled his hands down once again to undo my pants. He broke the kiss to pull them off along with my boxers. He looked down at my aching cock, and licked his lips which only made my cock twitch.

"Kendall come on...I need you..." I plead almost sounding needy.

"You want me...How bad..." Kendall asks, hovering over my cock. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath on the tip.

"Kendall...I need you...I need you now, and really bad...you've made me wait this long...no more games..." I plead, hoping that he would catch what I meant by it.

"No more games...I promise Jamie..." He said, looking back at me. By the look he gave me, I knew he really did mean it, the thought alone of being able to have him all to myself over powered me.

"Fuck me...Fuck me now..." I burst out without even thinking. He smiled at me, as he made his way right in between my legs and pulling them up on his shoulders. I squirmed around a little knowing that there was going to be a lot of pressure at my entrance if he didn't prepare me first.

"What...don't you want me to..." He started to ask but I quickly interrupted him.

"Yeah I do...but I also want to be able to walk straight afterwards...you need to use lube asshole..." I said, twisting my waist so I could reach over to the dresser without moving too much from the position I was in. I got the lube out and handed it to him with a "duh" expression.

"Well excuse me...I never had to..." He began but soon stopped when he noticed me getting a bit upset. I knew exactly what he was about to say and I really didn't want to hear it. Without saying another word, he opened the lube and squeezed some on his two fingers. Once he was done, he moved them to my entrance. With his free hand he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, before looking up at me. "Tell me when you're ready." He asked, waiting passionately. I took one deep breath in and nodded to let him know I was ready. He slowly slipped one finger in, trying hard to press against the muscle. Considering that this was my first time, I was really tight. I closed my eyes, trying to cover up as to how much pain I was really in. Kendall noticed and leaned down to give me a quick kiss. I broke the kiss, wanting to get the worse part of this done and over with.

"Kendall...keep going...and just don't stop...no matter how much pain you see me in..." I clenched my teeth. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. He inched his finger in a little more, causing me to fight back a grunt. I wanted nothing more to just stop him, but I knew that it will all soon be worth it, so for now I'll push threw the pain to get to the pleasure. He began moving his finger in and out of me as slowly as possible, wanting me to get use to the pain. After a few minutes of this, I adjusted to the pain and it started to feel good. I was caught by surprise when he snuck the second finger in. "Fuck, Kendall..." I squealed in pain.

"What, I want to make sure your more than ready baby...your doing great" He said as he squeezed my hand. In no time I adjusted to the pain, feeling nothing but pleasure from him. Once he noticed I was practically fucking myself on his fingers, he pulled them out and pressed himself right on the entrance. "You ready Jamie?" he asked one last time.

"Yes Kendall...Fuck me...Fuck me hard...make me say love like Woe..." I smiled, knowing he head no idea what I meant by it.

"What...woe?" Kendall asked confused.

"Yes...Woe..." I said, feeling him inch in. He thrust in hard, trying to find that one spot. He keep trusting in deeper till I felt him at the very end. He looked at me to see if he spot any signs of discomfort. I pressed down on him, squeezing down on his cock.

"Fuck, your so damn tight..." he moaned, trying to keep still, knowing if he moved, he would cum. Wanting to distract himself for the moment he let go of my hand and placed it on my member, slowly moving it up and down. A small moan escaped my lips, without even knowing it I rolled my hips, causing me to squeeze on his cock. "Fuck...keep doing that and I'm not going to last long" He said biting down on his lip. He began pumping harder and faster on my member, wanting for me to be close as well. Soon after he started to rock his hips back and forth to loosen me a bit before slamming back in. I moaned his name when he hit my prostate dead on.

"Hit that spot again..." I moaned, reaching out to him, pulling him in closer to me. He smiled at me before slowly sliding out and slamming in twice as hard. "Kendall...my god..." I screamed out, not being able to hold back any longer. He began pumping my member faster as he slammed into me keeping the rhythm going. With a few more long hard trust and me screaming his name as loud as I could possibly scream we both came. He flopped down on me as he road out his orgasm, still rocking his hips back and forth. I pulled his head up and stared into those beautiful eyes of his. "Woe" was all I could say, still trying to catch my breath. He smiled before giving me a sloppy lazy kiss. We both laid there, not wanting to end this perfect moment. Soon after we both fell asleep.

_She's got a love like woe _

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_Girls got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_

**Ok, what what did u guys think? And now here's my attempt to get the song stuck in ur heads... ****.com/watch?v=oh6Oz-L156cGo**** listen to it and i dare you to not get it stuck in your head! TOODDLES! LOVE LIKE WOE!**


End file.
